Something Left Behind
by phole4ever
Summary: Cora killed Daniel but what if he left something behind with Regina to help keep her down the right path. My first Once Upon Time Fanfiction I hope you enjoy, R
1. True Love

**This is only going to be a couple chapters, I hope you enjoy my first Once Upon A Time fan fict. This Chapter is takes during Stable Boy. I quoted the show but did it on an abridge method.**

* * *

Regina was lying in Daniel's arms in the bed of the inn they were staying at. She rested her head on his bare chest; stroking her fingers up and down muscles. She was starring at her ring on her finger quietly and she couldn't have felt any more whole than she did right there in that moment.

Daniel brushed her hair with his fingers, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should have waited" He began asking her after she gave herself to him for the first time.

Regina propped herself up to face Daniel, to look in his blue eyes. She placed her index finger on his lips to have him stop talking. "I'm fine, and don't apologize. It was worth it, you're worth it. We are going to be together forever, now that we are free from my mother. I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips moved closer to each other to begin a soft kiss. Daniel broke the kiss to look at Regina, he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Regina covered his hand with hers. "What?" She broke the silence, they were sharing while starring into each other's eyes.

"Do you have any regrets?"

Regina kissed the palm of Daniel's hand. "No, not at all," She stated, "I will miss them, but she wants me to marry the king and won't listen to me, than I am better off without them."

"But,"

"You are my life now, and I couldn't be happier."

Daniel was satisfied with her definite answer, "Okay, then we must sleep before we start our new life."

Regina smiled from ear to ear, "I love that sound 'our life' and it is actually happening." She began a goodnight kiss.

They broke their kiss with the sound of a knock on the door. Regina got up from the bed to put on her night gown , with the knocks becoming harsh and louder. Regina opened the door, to a very livid Cora. "Mother," Regina gasped out of shock. Cora walked into the room, and closed the door not to make a scene in front of the entire inn. "How did…"

"You run away in the middle night with him and you wouldn't think I would notice?" Cora's harsh voice attacked Regina.

"You don't understand. We need to be together." Regina step back into Daniel's arms; who was now standing up after Cora entered the room.

"Need? You don't know what you need. You need to listen to your mother, you have an opportunity to marry the king and have such great power."

Daniel placed one of his arms on Regina's shoulder, "Those are your priorities; I don't care about status or power. This is my life," Regina tucked her arm behind her back to hold Daniel's free hand.

"You foolish it's mine, I didn't make the deals I made for you to be on the cusp of greatness for you to throw it all away, for him?"

"Be strong Regina," Daniel whispered in her ear.

"You or your magic can't keep us apart, I love him."

"And I love her." Daniel stated to Cora.

"And I love her too." Cora snapped daggering her eyes to the man standing her way to the life she wanted for her daughter and her.

"If you love me than you wouldn't try and keep us apart," Regina commented to her mother who just wanted to be free away from her. "I'm sorry if I am disappointing but this is my happiness, and I would like you to leave this place."

"So this is really it? And he is what's going to make you happy?"

"He already has."

"Then you are right, and who am I to stop you. I'm sorry my darling."

Regina smiled from ear to ear hearing her mother's acceptance. She broke free from Daniel to hug Cora, "Thank you Mother." Regina smiled looking her in the eyes.

Cora brushed Regina's hair out of her face with a warm smiled she rarely gave her child. "Why don't you two pack your things, so you may have a proper wedding."

"What about the acceptance of the king's proposal?" Regina questioned.

"I'm sure King Leopold would understand that I made a mistake." Cora simply answered Regina's question. "Now let's please you two let's go back home and take care of this whole mess."

"Yes, let us gather our things." Regina explained to her mother, Cora nodded and left their room while they gathered their belongings and to change back into their travel clothes.

"See what I told you what would happen if you just told her, she understood." Daniel commented to his love.

"I guess I was wrong about her." Regina smirked finished packing her bag. She took Daniel's hand and smiled at him ear to ear. "Thank you for wanting what's best for me."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, starring into her eyes, "You deserve the best, and I want you to have it all. I love you." He pulled her chin with his index finger, to begin a kiss of true love before they travel back.

* * *

They were walking back to Regina and Cora's land in the night air, in the deserted forest. Cora was a couple of paces in front of them. Regina and Daniel were walking hand in hand out in the open finally. Regina now was happier than she has ever been, allowed to be with both her family and Daniel.

"Daniel," Cora called to him.

Daniel walked forward to Cora, breaking his hand locked with Regina. "Yes, my lady."

Cora glanced back at Regina and placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder, "I would love to give you some advice, if you don't mind taking it." Daniel nodded to her. "To have a family, you have to make sacrifices for the people you love, even if that means it might hurt you. But you will always know what is best for them."

Daniel stopped and faced Cora to give her a warm smile, "I couldn't agree more and I see that is what you are doing for Regina, I know you might not approve of me but I will treat her like a queen that she is."

"Yes, I know, and she should be treated like a queen." Cora meant every word she just said causing her to thrust her hand in his chest to grab his beating heart that her daughter clung to so dearly.

Regina's heart sunk as she watched Daniel's heart get ripped out his body and as he fell to the ground. "Mother!" She ran to her love; she rested his head on her knees, catching his very last breath as Cora crushed her heart into dust. Regina tried to kiss him to wake him up, and tears streamed down her face. She looked up at Cora, "Mother, why have you done this?"

"Because this is your happy ending."

"What?!" Regina didn't want to hear Cora's nonsense, to look down at her dead love.

"I'm sorry, my child but you will later thank me. Love is weakness. You are capable of doing so many things, but he was holding you back, and now you can emerge into the queen and have a kingdom."

"You ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!" Regina snapped at her cold hearted mother.

"Enough, I have tolerated this long enough." She made Regina stand up as Daniel once again hit the ground. "You must forget him, wiped away your tears because you in a mere couple of weeks you are to be queen."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter Please Reviews are always welcomed... please tell me what you think :-)**


	2. I Don't Want To Be Her

**This is based for the episode 2.02 I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

Regina was standing in her bed chamber the night before her wedding standing next to the strange man who goes by the name of Rumpelstiltskin. Who explained to her that he has known her since she was a baby, and watched her grow up waiting for the day they would be reunited to do great things together.

"Then can you help me?" Regina nervously questioned the man who knows so much about her, pacing around her room.

"Possibly yes, you seek power? The death of your enemies? The death of your friends?" Rumpel was becoming more enthusiastic with each guess.

Regina stepped further and further back from him after each guess, "No. I don't want to hurt anyone." She commanded.

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised with the answered Regina gave him, "Hard to believe you're from the same family. So kind, so gentle..." He walked over to her, "So..." He caressed her cheeks to feel the power coming from her, "Ooh! Powerful. You could do so much if you just let yourself." Rumpel stepped back with a smile.

"No, absolutely not, I don't want to let myself to use magic, my mother uses magic and she is completely cold, and I don't want to be her." Regina walked out to her balcony to look at the stars, not wanting to talk about magic with him.

"Oh dearie," Rumpel started placing his hands on her shoulders, "Only the strong-willed people can handle magic, your mother allowed it to consume her." He whispered in her ear. "Let me help you, show you the way."

"But…"

"Are you not upset with her, for trapping you into this prison forever and for killing that boy who was he? Ah yes, your true love?"

"Yes, but…" Regina started playing with Daniel's ring hanging on her necklace.

"Now what is going to happen if she finds about his child."

Rumpel struck a cord in Regina's heart, causing her to turn to Rumpel, "Daniel never had children." She quickly defended.

"Ah, not just yet,"Rumpel placed his hand on Regina's stomach, "give it time and what do you think is going to happen if _she_ finds out."

Regina's heart jumped as held her placed her hand on her lower stomach underneath's Rumpel's hand, after Rumpel told her the tiny fact, "The wedding is tomorrow, she won't know."

"Perhaps, but do you want it to grow up with her."

Regina really didn't want Cora in her life, let alone in her child's life. "No,"

"Then let me help you, with a wedding gift from me to you." Rumpel walked Regina backed inside to see a big wrapped present. "Now you won't have to use magic."

"What is it?" Regina questioned.

"A portal between lands. This is a portal to a specific annoying little world. You're unlikely ever to see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is... can... you... do it?"

"I… I…" Regina hesitated.

"Remember about your family."

"Yes."

* * *

Regina was standing in her room with Snow getting ready for the wedding. Regina had a small smile on her face, and felt so warm knowing that Daniel is still with her. "I'm so happy that you are about to become my new mother. "Snow stated standing near Regina in a light pink flower girl dress.

"Me too dear," Hatred still filled Regina when she looked at Snow, the little girl she is stuck with because she didn't listen to her on keeping a secret.

"You look so beautiful," Snow smiled so innocently and unaware of what she caused.

"Doesn't she? She has a beautiful glow to her." Cora entered the room to talk to Regina. "Snow, darling your father wishes to see you before ceremony begins."

"This is going be just perfect." Snow smiled so excited leaving the room.

"You are really great with her." Cora stated.

"Thank you mother." Regina put on her last piece of jewelry on her very own tiara.

"What's this?" Cora asked looking at the wrapped present.

"A gift,"

"Oh let's take a look it and see what it is." Cora said opening the gift with a wave of her hand. "Oh a looking-glass, sometimes I wonder if your people really care for you."

"I'm trying my best." Regina commented to her harsh mother.

"Oh, I know you are." Cora came closer to her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders to gain eye contact with her daughter. "Listen the king isn't that strong; soon you will be free and be able to run the kingdom how you please. All you need to do is gain the affection of your kingdom and they will stand by you."

Regina turned around to think about what her mother explained to her, "Is that what you would do mother?" She was getting a knot in her stomach not wanting to deal with her mother, but not really wanting to send her away to another land.

Cora chuckled to her daughter, "Yes, that's exactly what I would do."

Regina took exhaled, while clinging on to tight feeling in her stomach, "Well mother, I don't want to be you." She quickly turned around to push her into the looking-glass.

Cora flicked her finger to restrain Regina, "What do you think you are doing? Do you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily? You are stuck with me forever my dear, because I'm your mother and I know what's best."

All the rage that Regina had building up for weeks the main reason being her mother; her mother that knows best. Cora has taking her true love away from her, put her in a marriage that she is trapped in with a little girl who help Cora kill Daniel, all because, 'she knows best.'

Regina watched Rumpel appear in the looking telling her to push Cora. Regina finally released all her anger from Cora's magic that tied her down; to push her magic off of her and to push Cora out of her life. She let out a loud scream as she pushed Cora.

She watched Cora get sucked into the mirror. Regina took a small step forward to possibly help her mother, but stopped to continue to watch her disappear out of her life. Once Cora was gone the mirror shattered. She now knows that she is out of her life for good. Regina's heart was racing, not knowing if she was happy or sad with what she did. She took a seat on her chase lounge, a tear escaped her eye. Regina rested her hand on her stomach, knowing she did what was best for her life and future child.

She took a deep breath to gain composer before she went out to greet her father to walked her down the aisle.

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review :-)**


	3. Connection on Another Level

**I hoped you enjoy. It isn't as long as the other chapters.**

* * *

A couple of months past Rumpelstiltskin took Regina on as his apprentice, and to teach his ways of magic. Regina enjoyed learning about magic and not swaying to the dark side unlike her mother.

Regina walked into the stables, a place she always went to think. After her lesson with Rumpelstiltskin; telling her to rip out the heart of a unicorn and to crush its heart just like Cora did to Daniel, and asking her what's holding her back. She walked up to her prized steed Rocinante, to groom her. Regina laughed as she felt movement coming from their child, while she was grooming Rocinante. She rubbed her free hand across her developed stomach, before she grabbed a harness to put on Rocinante. She mounted her horse before bolting out of the stables to ride free. Regina always loved to be on a horse, as she rode she felt as if nothing could stop her. This ride was different their child was connecting with her.

Regina was becoming familiar with her new life. King Leopold was very welcoming to her. He was happy that Snow now has a new mother to help guide her. He was thrilled that Regina was with child to give Snow a sibling, and him another child to love. Snow was thrilled that Regina was her step mother as well, not only that she saved her life, but she also taught Snow what true love really is. But what was holding Regina back?

Regina returned to the stables with King Leopold greeting her, and helped her off of Rocinante. Regina looked at the kind man and smiled at him to thank him. "Regina, darling do you think it's wise to be riding while you are with child." He questioned as she put Rocinante into her stall.

"I think it should be fine, I've been riding before I was walking." She informed her husband that doesn't know her as well as a husband should.

He touched her arm to have her stop and to look at him. "I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen you or our child." He placed his hand on her baby bump.

Goosebumps formed up and down her body as Regina looked down at the hand touching her, and knew that this wasn't what felt right. Daniel should be the one standing in front of her, trying to feel their child; not the kind man that she was forced to marry. She looked at the brown eyes, "I understand, but Rocinante and I trust each other I will be safe." Regina walked into the palace, now knowing exactly what she needs Rumpelstiltskin to answer her.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't very helpful to Regina with her wishes, but she didn't listen to him. A man named Jefferson told her that he knew the man that could help her with her issue. Jefferson stood next to her and held hand as the mystery doctor worked on Daniel with a heart from her mother's vault.

Regina had such great hopes that the doctor can bring Daniel back. She finally can stop feeling lost without him. Their child can have its real father in its life. She tightens her grip to Jefferson's hand as each minute passed. Tears began to form in her eyes over the excitement. They both jumped closer together at lightning bolt that hit the tent. The doctor walked out of the tent to tell her the news. She stepped forward, holding her hands in a prayer positions, "Well?"

The doctor had the look of regret on his face, "I'm sorry. I failed; the heart wasn't strong enough it couldn't with stand the procedure."

Her head sunk down as she held her stomach as she entered the tent. She looked at her fiancée lying on the table still dead. She walked closer to him. She brushed his back, before she fixed his unbuttoned shirt. Regina rested her head on his chest; as her tears left her eyes. She looked at his still face and knowing that her hopes have been crushed once again.

Regina felt at that moment that there was nothing holding her back to kill a unicorn. Daniel isn't coming back her. Regina's sobs became harder as reality was settling in. Regina felt small kicks coming from her child, and then she realized that she has the one thing to live for; sticking to her morals. Their child needs a mother that cares with love, not that cares about power like her mother did.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed as always reviews are always welcomed :-)**


	4. Prince Eric

**It's kind of short tell me I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Regina walked into the freshly finished nursery to examine everything in it. She noticed the rocking chair under the window, as she walked over to the beautifully crafted crib. She let out a soft smile as she picked up the blanket, knowing that Daniel's child will soon be in her arms. She noticed the horse as one of the shapes hanging from the mobile. Happiness filled Regina's heart, she was becoming complete again.

"Are you getting excited about it's arrival?" Snow questioned while walking into the nursery.

"I can't wait," Regina put down the blanket to turn to her step daughter. She smiled while placing her hand on her large stomach. "Did you need something dear?"

"I have a riding lesson today, and I would like for you to come and watch me." Snow invited. "Think I have been really good, like you said you are at riding." Snow smiled at Regina.

Regina looked at Snow, deciding if she should watch Snow ride, "Yes, Snow I would enjoy that very much." Snow gave Regina a hug. "Why don't you go get changed into your riding clothes." Regina suggested as she took a step back and lifted Snow's chin to look at her. "And we'll walk to the stables."

"Yes, I'll be ready in ten minutes." Snow continued to smile and ran out of the nursery to get changed into her proper riding clothes.

Regina had smirk on her face after seeing how happy Snow was to spend time with her. Regina has been working on forgiven Snow for the most part about Daniel's death, but she still kept herself at a distance from her.

Regina had a sharp pain throughout her body; she grabbed her stomach while letting out a harsh exhale to ease the pain. As the pain disappeared she walked out of the nursery to head down the stairs to wait for Snow.

Regina slowly made her way outside to the garden. She quickly took a seat, as the pain took over again. One of her hands clung to her stomach, and the other tightly gripped the edge of her seat. Regina finally let out a scream, to get someone's attention.

One of the guards heard the scream, and came to his queen, "Your majesty is everything alright?"

"Send for my father and Johanna." At that moment Regina realized that it was time; Daniel's child was coming. She wanted Daniel or her mother to be with her, to hold her hand; however both were no longer around to help her.

Henry ran to assist Regina, "Regina honey, what's wrong?"

"It's coming." Regina stated standing up as the unbearable cramp ease away.

"But Leopold is away on business; it's not supposed to be here just yet." Henry said things she already knew.

"Thank you, but I can't help what is going on. And if you want send a messenger you can, but it will be too late." Regina snapped at her father. She was actually relieved that Leopold was out on business; she rather be alone during the delivery than Leopold around. "I need to go to my bed chamber." She walked inside, with her father right behind her.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow ran next to Regina.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. I can't join you with your riding lesson today though."

"Are you sure that everything is alright? I can help."

Regina saw the kindness in Snow, but knew she shouldn't be around with this. "No, go with my father to your lesson."

"But," Snow looked hesitant to leave from seeing the worry in Regina's eyes.

"Snow everything is going to be okay. I promise." Regina gave a caring smile to Snow.

* * *

After a few hours and the sun was setting, Regina was surrounded by her two midwives. Johanna was assisting her and to hold her hand.

"Your Majesty, it's almost here. We just need one more great push." One of the wives stated.

Regina had a warm feeling rush over her to help give her strength. She let out a loud scream, as she gave the final mighty push. The midwife caught the baby and took him to clean him off.

Regina sat up to try to see what the midwife was doing. She heard the tiny but loud cries coming from the little body. Tears of rejoice fell down her cheek. She let out a laugh knowing that her baby was okay.

The midwife walked back to Regina with her son wrapped in a blanket. "Here is your beautiful son."

"We have a boy?" Regina questioned Daniel who she felt was with her the whole day. Regina finally had her son in her arms. Her smile grew bigger when she saw the tiny body in her arms. "You are perfect." Regina saw he had Daniel's nose. She kissed his forehead, as the cries became softer.

"Does our young prince have a name?" Johanna asked her queen.

"Dan…" Regina started to say Daniel after his father, but it would raise questions with Snow. She went with Daniel's middle name, "Eric."

"Prince Eric, such a lovely name." Johanna stated.

Regina looked away from her precious son to Johanna, "Yes, Johanna can you send for Snow," Regina felt bad that Snow was alone all day.

"Yes your majesty." Johanna left the room.

Regina was alone with Eric while her midwives were cleaning up. "Welcome to the world my beautiful boy. You are loved very much, you have your grandfather here, I am sorry that you won't get to meet your father, but he was an incredible man." A tear escaped Regina's eye, "But I am going to be the best mother and person I can for you." Regina kissed his soft head once again, "I love you." Regina's life was perfect in that moment; she could sit there with him in her arms forever.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review. Should there be another chapter?**


	5. Queen Regina

**I hope you enjoy this chapter about Regina and her life as Queen.**

* * *

Regina was nursing Eric in his room. She was getting use to her new routines of being a mother and she couldn't be happier. She mostly enjoyed his feedings, where she could spend time with him, apart from nights where she should be sleeping. Eric was great mixture of Regina and Daniel; he had Daniel's blue eyes, nose, and lips, but Regina's dark hair, round face, and ears.

Regina heard a knock at the door, "Come in." She commanded.

"Your majesty, the King suggests, that you should get ready for the ceremony," Johanna stated walking into the room.

"Okay." She replied staring at Eric, "We're almost done, aren't we sir?" Regina watch Eric released her nipple while he made gurgling noise. She laughed "I know," to her son, who was talking to her. "Tonight is going to be a big night for you," Eric was making more noises. "I'll make a deal with you, if you start making a fuss after an hour, we'll leave." Regina smiled as he was holding her finger.

"Your majesty, if you want I will stay here to help get him to sleep." Johanna placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina looked up at Johanna knowing that she has to get ready. She nodded her head and placed him into Johanna's arms.

"Thank you Johanna I don't know what I would do without you." Regina stated knowing how well she assisted the former queen, and has been so caring to her since she arrived to the palace. Regina adjusted her clothes, before she stroke his head and giving him a kiss, "I'll be back to get you after I'm done."

"Your majesty, can you hold your breath?" The royal dresser asked her queen as she was putting on Regina's corset. Regina took a deep breath in as the dresser pulled the corset tighter and tighter to curve body properly to fit the dress King Leopold picked out for her.

Even how happy Regina was now that she had Eric in her life; she still felt trapped in a life she didn't want. She still didn't care about status; she didn't want to be ordered to follow a strict schedule that she had to follow every day. She just wanted to spend time with Eric and go riding.

* * *

"You look beautiful my queen." King Leopold walked into her bed chamber as Regina was almost done.

"Thank you sir,"

"Do you like the dress?" Leopold questioned, trying to mend the cold shoulder that Regina is giving him.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Regina gave him a smirk, and took a step into the mirror to see it on her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't forget your crown." He took her crown that was sitting on her vanity. He placed it on her head and kissed her forehead, "Well my darling our guests are arriving we should make our way down to the ball room."

Regina looked at Leopold, "They're not our guests, they're Eric's."

"Indeed they are. I'll send Johanna to go get him." Leopold stated.

"No, I'll get him."

Leopold noticed how his new wife was seemed to clingy to their child than his former beloved queen. He also saw that Regina was mothering Eric like a commoner, "Regina, he can't be in your arms all night. Your kingdom will be here, you have to make sure you can speak to everyone. You can't do that with him fussing in your arms."

"I understand, I'm sorry, I guess I still have to get use to things." Regina answered the king, not liking that she trying to do best for Eric, but every choice is wrong in the king's eyes. "But I'm bringing him down." She stated to the king.

Regina walked into Eric's room; he was getting dressed into a white outfit by one of the nursemaids. "How is he?"

"He is ready,"

Ana handed Eric over Regina. "Come here beautiful man." She smiled at her seven week old son. "Thank you Ana. Are you ready to meet your kingdom?" Regina walked to the door, with Eric. She turned to Ana, "Ana I need you join me."

Ana bowed at Regina, "Yes your majesty."

* * *

Regina and Eric were the last ones to enter the ball room, the herald announced, "Bow for the Queen."

Regina smirked and nodded at the herald, and saw everyone bowing at entrance or the room. She walked down the stairs to meet king Leopold. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his hand out. He kissed her hand as she took his, and she was escorted to her throne next to Snow. Snow smiled at her little brother.

King Leopold stood in front of his kingdom with his wife and children behind him. "My cherished people, today marks an incredible day for our kingdom, this past year has had a lot of ups and downs, after losing our dearly departed Queen Eva last year. I manage to find a kind woman. She has been in our family for a mere 11 months, but she has given us treasure like no other, a prince." King Leopold step to the side, and looked at his young wife, "Regina, honey," Regina looked at King Leopold and nodded as stood next to him. "What is the name of our young prince?"

"Eric," She smiled looking at him. She looked out to the people, lifting Eric up. "His name is Eric." Everyone bowed to their new prince.

The king and Regina were talking to the Duke and Duchess of the kingdom. "He quite adorable my queen." The Duchess stated with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Are you thinking of families that you want him to marry into yet?" She asked her Queen.

Regina was offended with the thought of an arrange marriage for her son was terrible, let alone lining it up at such an early age. "Of course not. I want to see him walk for we think about marriage." She spun a joke out of her upset.

Eric began crying in the middle of the conversation. Regina wasn't trying too hard to calm him down. She stepped a couple of steps back trying to leave. King Leopold turned to Ana, "Ana can you take our prince from her." Ana bowed at the Kings demand, and took Eric out of Regina's arms.

* * *

The ceremony was over and Regina was finally out of her dress. She walked into Eric's to a familiar body standing in front of the window. "What are you doing here?" She scoffed.

"I was seeing how you are holding up, after the ceremony dearie." The golden skin man turned around holding Eric in his arms.

"Put him down." Regina demanded Rumpelstiltskin. She had no idea what he was up to. The last time she saw him, he told her that he was done with her because she refuse to kill.

Rumpel could see what buttons of her, he can press. "Don't worry dearie, I won't hurt him, he is too precious to you."

"Give him to me." Regina commanded walking closer to him. He smirked seeing how aggravated she was getting, before she put Eric back in her arms. "What do you want?" She questioned as she examined Eric.

"Well, I see you're still not happy." Rumpel sat down in her chair.

"I'm happy." Regina denied.

"We know each other so well, dearie why must you lie." Rumpelstiltskin commented, "Tell me what is bothering you."

She placed Eric in his crib. "I just want to live a life that isn't as restricted as I am."

"But you are the queen you are the most powerful woman in the kingdom." Rumpel was listening to her.

"That might be true, but I have never wanted to be that was my mother."

"You could do something about it." Rumpel stood up once again.

"What do you mean?"

"You could always kill the king." Rumpel stated, "I know you remember how to do it, even though you were too cowardly to do it."

"Stop, I am not going to do it, I won't do it."

"Why?"

"For starters he is a nice king that has done nothing wrong."

"Really? How about that he doesn't let you mother Eric they way you want. How many arguments did you have with him about you nursing him versus hiring a wet nurse?"

Regina hated that Rumpel knew everything about her. She watched his hand as reached down into the crib to stroke Eric's head. She took the magic that she learned from him, and with a mere flick of her wrist she threw Rumpel across the room. Rumpel began laughing that her emotions are making her stronger than a focused Regina. "Just stop! That will never happen; there are more people in this situation than me. What about the kingdom, and Snow?"

"A kingdom can be run by one person," Rumpel stated standing up, "and as for Snow. Don't you owe her a death? If it weren't for her you would still be in that quiet village that you and the stable fellow would be married."

Regina was shaking her head and saying stop; while Rumpelstiltskin was reminding her how Daniel died. She was trying so hard forgive Snow, and let go.

"If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have to lie to everyone and pretend that your precious Eric has a sister and a king as father. If it weren't for her he would know his Papa." Rumpel was enjoying watching Regina squirm.

"Stop!" Eric was sensing the tension in the room, and began to cry.

"What's holding you back dearie?"

What was holding her back? Nothing was holding her back; she made a promise to Eric to be the best she can be and she didn't want to let him down. "Nothing is holding me back, this isn't right. But if you come near or touch my son again, I will destroy you." Regina snapped at Rumpel. She stood in between Rumpel and the crib.

"OOOO," Rumpel laughed at Regina's threat knowing she couldn't destroy him. "I love the spark that has grown in you. Don't fight it dearie you will want to do this. It will make you happy." Rumpel offered advice.

"Get out." Regina demanded as a tear fell from her eye.

"When you come to your sense let me know." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, wiping her tear; before he disappeared.

Regina took a deep breath; before she picked up the crying Eric. "It's okay little man. He is wrong, that won't ever happen." Regina told her young prince to calm him down, and to reassure herself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review**


End file.
